John Cena/Mrmn1
John Cena 'is an unlockable guest-character in Mortal Kombat 11. He is unlocked through the DLC 1 Easter Egg. He made his debut in '''UPW '(2001)/'Mortal Kombat 11 '(2018). About John Cena John Cena is a world class champion who joined the Mortal Kombat tournament by accident. Early Life on Earth-WWE Before John was teleported to EarthRealm, John was a well known wrestler. Accidentally arriving on EarthRealm In a middle of a wrestling fight, a purple portal opened underground and teleported Cena to EarthRealm, along with Chell, Spider-Man and Turtle. Appearence John Cena is shirtless. He has a bandana on his right arm, blue short saggy jeans, green and red sneakers and a six pack. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities John Cena have the power to be invisible. He also can pull sevral props to hit his opponent with. John Cena is also known by his strength. Signature Moves '''Invisible focuses on invisibility attacks and all combat ranges * U Can't C Me!: '''John Cena turns invisible. '''Prop focuses on props attacks and all combat ranges * Table Smash: '''John Cena smashes the opponent with a table. ** The enhanced version is called '''Hard Knock, '''which gives the attack the '''Stun effect. * Chair Smash: '''John Cena smashes the opponent with a chair. ** The enhanced version is called '''No Sitting, Just Hitting, which gives the attack the Stun '''effect. * '''Ladder Smash: '''John Cena smashes the opponent with a ladder. ** The enhanced version is called '''Climb That!. In this version, John Cena uppercuts the opponent with the ladder. * Ladder Toss: '''John Cena tosses a ladder at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''First Toss, Then Smash. '''In this version, after Cena tosses the ladder, he smashes the opponent with it. * '''Chair Toss: '''John Cena tosses a chair at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Come Sit on my Lap!. In this version John Cena sits on the chair and smashes the opponent on his knee. * Ladder Jump: '''John Cena jumps on the opponent from the top of a ladder. ** The enhanced version is called '''Ladder Throw. '''In this version, John Cena throws the opponent on the ladder, and then jumps on him. '''Pro Wrestler focuses on wrestling attacks and close quarters combat range * One Hand Bulldog: '''John Cena jumps, takes the opponent's back of the head and slamming his face. ** The enhanced version is called '''Face Buster, which gives the Stun '''effect. * '''Shoulder Dash: '''John Cena dashes at the opponent with his shoulder. ** The enhanced version is called '''Flying Shoulder Block, which comes from the air. * Slamdown: '''John Cena slams the opponent to the ground. ** The enhanced version is called '''Five-Knuckle Shuffle. '''In the end of this version, John Cena jumps on his opponent. * '''Slide: '''John Cena slides at his opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Additude Adjustment. In the end of this version, John Cena chockes his opponent. * Jab: '''John Cena jabs the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''STF. '''In this version, after the opponent falls, John Cena pulls his gesture and punches the opponent in the face. '''X Ray: The Champ is Here! John Cena smashes the opponent's rib cage with a ladder, then he grabs him and pull him backwards. Finishers ('''NOTE: Fatalities and Brutalities are named Finishers, and all can be performed in any variation)' Fatalities * '''Chair Stab: '''John Cena smashes the opponent's head with a chair, making him fall, then he decapitates his head with a chair. * '''STFU: '''John Cena punches his opponent in the face, then he pulls off the opponent's leg and starts beating the opponent with his leg. Brutalities * '''Climb Up! (X Ray): '''John Cena pulls the opponent's upper body off with a ladder * '''Flat As Hell (Throw): '''John Cena rolls on the opponent's body, flattening him. Others * '''Throw: '''John Cena grabs the opponent and rolls with him. * '''Friendship: '''John Cena pulls out two chairs, a table and two cups of coffee and then sits with the opponent. * '''Babality: '''John Cena turns into a baby. Then, he performs his "U Can't C Me" gesture, but then a random person screams at him "WE CAN STILL SEE YOU!", and John starts to cry. Quotes * No place like home - (When fighting in '''Battle Arena') * Wanna fight f*ck face? - (to Triborg) * There's no better wrestler than me! - (to Spider-Man) * No one will crush me! - (to Bo Rai Cho/Wrestler or Zangief skins) * You know the name! - (Outro) * U Can't C Me! - (When performing U Can't C Me!) * My time is now! - (After winning one round) * I'm the face that runs this game! - (After winning one round against Scorpion) * Try to face me, rip off! - (to Johnny Cage) Ending After defeating the One Being, John Cena found a way to be invinsible against the fellow wrestlers. With a new technique he learned in the Wu Shi Temple, he used a portal to return to his dimension, and kill the other wrestlers. John Cena became the best and only wrestler, and no one ever stopped him. Skins Normal Outfit see Appearence Dad John Cena John Cena wears a B&W striped tuxedo, a black tie, B&W striped pants, black moccasins and a black fedora. The '''U Can't C Me '''logo can be seen in the front of the fedora. Intros and Outro Regular Skin '''Intro 1: '''John Cena flexes/Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''John Cena gets off a chair/Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''John Cena chockes a random guy then throws him away/Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''John Cena turns invisible, then returns to be visible/Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''John Cena starts playing his theme "The Time Is Now". Before the line "John Cena!" comes, John Cena says "You know the name!" and salutes. Dad Skin The 1st, 2nd and 4th and the outro remains the same. '''Intro 3: '''John Cena drops a suitcase and his glasses/Enters fight stance Trivia * John Cena is a replacement for Skrillex as an Easter Egg Guest Character. * After winning one round against Scorpion, John Cena will say "I'm the face that runs this game!". This is a reference for one of Cena's nicknames "The Face that Runs the Place" and Scorpion himself, being the most recognizale character in the Mortal Kombat series. * Whenever choosing the '''Invisible '''variation, a moveset of another random variation will also be playable. * In the final shot of Cena's ending, he can be seen killing a few WWE wrestlers (including Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio, Kane, the Undertaker and Randy Orton) and a few Mortal Kombat warriors (including Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Jax and Bo Rai Cho). ** Unlike his playable appearence, Liu Kang appears in his Mortal Kombat (2011) appearence. * In a quote he says to Spider Man, Cena mentions Spider Man's time as a wrestler. However, this version of Spider Man is from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which wasn't a wrestler (or he was off screen). * There was a rumor that John Cena can sometimes look at the screen and do his '''U Can't C Me '''gesture. This rumor was proven false. * John Cena is one of the 12 characters to have a themed stage. ** 8 characters if the Treyarch Zombies characters are counted as one.